heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Jim Chapman
With a strong sense of independence and a drive to be of use to mankind, Jim Chapman is one of the most successful E.R. doctors in all of New York State. However, this apparent model of success lives with a secret. He is a mutant, and his powers over health tend to tip his patient survival rate to well above average. Unable to ever fall asleep, he uses his time away from work and friends to discreetly roam the city to heal the unfortunate members of society, and get rid of the criminal element. He remains disguised, and is only known to few in whispers by the name Painless. He is aware of the rocky path he walks in playing God more than any other doctor has before. If he could sleep, it might keep him up at nights. Background Born and raised in a seaside town in Maine, Jim had a fair amount of friends, did very well in school, and wasn't bad at sports either. His mother and father ran a short order restaurant that Jim would work part time in saving up for his education. Everything was perfect until his mutant gene was awakened during a football game. He was tackled and piled on during a game and broke his leg. The player who tackled him could have sworn he heard the bones break and Jim yell, but when the pile was sorted out, Jim's leg was fine. He even walked off on his own to the bench. After that day, he decided to keep his secret to himself and quit sports with the excuse that his knee had been damaged to keep from having another incident. He didn't want to be seen as a freak and rock the boat for his family or ruin his future. After highschool graduation, Jim moved to New York City to go to med school where he worked hard and graduated as one of the top in his class. Jim moved on and carved out a decent reputation foremost as an emergency room surgeon, secretly using his powers every now and then to heal the sick and injured when regular medicine wouldn't cut it. When a gun shot victim was wheeled in one night and pulled a gun on Jim, he instinctively touched the crazed youth but instead of healing them, another aspect of his mutant powers emerged and the gunman was knocked out with a neaurotoxin that made it appear they were dead. Jim could sense their true state and revived them once they were secured. But he never forgot the tired and disappointed looks on the faces of the police who had to guard his violent patient. Eventually as he dealt with more and more 'criminal' patients, his morality wavered and he began to sometimes choose not to heal them at all. And when taking to the streets to heal those who couldn't or wouldn't go to the hospital, he started to use his neurotoxin power to incappacitate lone criminals... most of whom were left for police to find while a rare few of the worst were never seen again. If he could sleep, this inner conflict of playing God would keep him up at night. Recent Events Logs 2010-10-16 - B, J, and the Bear - Ursa investigates a Central Park playground. Liberty Belle finds her and answers questions. Jim Chapman happens upon the odd pair and joins in, meeting both his first alien and super hero. Players Just little old me. Vitacus Category:Original Category:Characters Category:Hero